


我在等春天

by StrawBerryCloudCake



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerryCloudCake/pseuds/StrawBerryCloudCake
Relationships: 诺言/久诚
Kudos: 15





	我在等春天

最近久诚瘦得很，摸到的都是骨头。  
以前从肩膀摸到屁股都肉乎乎的，像哪里刚摘来的棉花一般软。  
但现在腰侧是微微外凸的肋骨。  
骨感美人穿起衣服都是衣架子，但摸起来总觉得差点滋味，男人爱摸软肉不是秘密，更不是值得害羞的事情。  
“你真的有好好吃饭吗。”  
就连腰都瘦了整整一圈。  
以前好歹还能摸得到小肚子。  
“瘦不好吗？”  
久诚双手攀着他的肩膀。  
温顺得像家里圈养的兔子。  
真是难得，竟然没跟他对着呛声。  
诺言的手掌紧贴着久诚的大腿内侧，缓慢而轻柔地抚摸着。  
这人很在意情调不情调的。  
白皙的大腿内侧贴着朵花。  
分明是粉嫩得像是最青春靓丽的少女才喜欢的纹身贴，却被久诚贴在这样敏感的位置，真是很情色，可是这样的讨好又显得有些纯情。  
那里真是很敏感。  
明明他才刚刚碰到，久诚的腰就在抖。  
“你最好是吃得胖点，摸起来舒服。休赛期过来住吧，我家东西很好吃，你不是说你喜欢吃广东菜吗。”  
他们很久没做了。  
之前在澳门，顾忌到赛程紧凑，他俩热烈地拥抱接吻，用手帮助男朋友发泄欲望，生怕在性爱上消耗太多的时间跟精力会对比赛造成哪怕一丁点影响。  
可是这个年龄的人，跟喜欢的人多靠近些就爱心猿意马。  
忍耐是很困难的事情。  
他们彼此都努力忍耐着，直到现在。  
“得了吧，我住你家不合适，你咋跟你爸妈交待啊，就……就你朋友闲着没事跑你家吃喝玩乐啊？”  
说得好像直接要登堂入室见家长似的。  
“你不想吗？”  
诺言亲吻着久诚在微凉的空气里挺立起来的乳尖，红红的，像是灌木丛里恣意生长的熟透的浆果，饱满而诱人，想让人尝尝是否鲜嫩多汁。  
久诚身子白又敏感，稍微被亲两下就浑身泛红，很轻易地就会被留下鲜明的吻痕，好像煮熟的虾。  
广东人很喜欢。  
剥虾要讲究技术的，从颈侧吻到胸前，圆润的肩膀也被吻得乱七八糟，全是斑驳的红痕，身下刚刚煮熟的虾连说话的腔调都有些颤，却还要故作镇定，可他越是装，越是让诺言想把他拆入腹中。  
久诚就是不懂。  
男人不都是这样。  
喜欢将心爱的人一层层剥开，从纯情到放荡，欣赏他亲手塑造的姿态。  
“你来，摸摸。”  
诺言拉过久诚的手。  
微凉的掌心覆盖在挺立的性器上，好像每根青筋的跳动都能透过掌心的皮肤传达到他扑通乱跳的心脏上。  
他很了解诺言。  
知道该怎么让他的男朋友快乐。  
没有倒刺、每根指甲都被修剪得圆润、看着格外修长漂亮、本该是操作着英雄在王者峡谷叱咤风云的手此时却在做着这样色情的事，从微微渗出液体的前端缓慢抚摸到囊袋，就连力道的轻重都好像被设定好程序一般，每一下都让诺言的呼吸变得更加沉重。  
诺言自然不会让他的男朋友寂寞。  
做爱的时候，大概是体贴他的腰，为了帮他省点儿力，久诚总是很自觉地将双腿缠在诺言腰上，倒是方便他用沾满润滑液的食指探入恋人紧闭的后穴。  
那里太久没有被异物侵入了。  
突然变得非常青涩。  
“你好紧。”  
塞壬蛊惑着被美色所吸引的水手，低沉的嗓音滑入水手的耳朵，钻进他因混杂着紧张、期待而差点跃出胸膛的心房。  
“放松点。”  
诺言知道久诚还是会咬得那么紧，但他有的是办法让早就被操服了的后穴乖乖听话。  
久诚前列腺的位置很浅，很轻易地就被找到，诺言坏心眼地重重按压了一下，身下的人便因为突如其来的快感染红了眼角，浑身都散发着欲望的味道，就连喘息声都带着几分媚意。  
“呜……”  
呻吟的声音细细的，轻轻的。  
“诺言……你别弄……”  
久诚不好意思放浪地叫，从来都叫得像刚出生的奶猫，不仔细听就淹没在了噗嗤噗嗤的水声了，但是被情欲烧得发红的身体却出卖了他。  
那是跟自慰截然不同的快感。  
被支配。  
被掌控。  
被无法逃脱的快感侵袭。  
后穴还只是被两根并拢着的手指缓缓抽插，久诚就难以遏制地想象如果诺言把他那根粗大的性器填满空虚已久的后穴会是怎样的满足感。  
所以久诚想诺言想得厉害。  
那是青春期都不曾有过的幻想，却在深夜悄悄降临在久诚的梦中，催生他对诺言的思念，支配着梦境朝不可控制的方向延伸，在别人的训练室或者在自己的训练室，在与队友一墙之隔的会议室，甚至躲在后台更衣室里偷情，数不胜数，梦里的人没有羞耻心，满心只想着取悦日思夜想的人，直到醒来呆滞地看着被弄脏的被套，久诚才红起了脸。  
所以刚刚被性器插入，后穴就恬不知耻地含得紧紧的，生怕那根肉棒突然抽离便死缠烂打起来。注意到男友身体的变化，诺言低低地笑出了声。  
“很想我是不是。”  
他也很想久诚。  
但电子竞技没有爱情不是吹嘘。  
从醒过来到再闭眼，所有的时间都被训练跟复盘所占据，能用来谈情说爱的时间所剩无几，再加上他跟久诚本就是存在时差的作息，往往要隔着几小时才能聊完一次最近过得怎么样。  
异地恋可真难。  
“是不是背着我偷偷玩自己了。”  
看到久诚的脸颊倏地微红，诺言更加笃定，他露出了个看着很灿烂的笑：“干嘛害羞啊，你想我就打电话给我啊，听着我的声音做，不是更爽吗。”他身下抽插的动作幅度却愈发地大，丝毫没有要给预留久诚回答的空间，那张爱逞强的嘴里只能飘出支离破碎的呻吟声，哪能说得出是不是更爽。  
他每次都能顶到最深的地方。  
“太深了……轻……轻点……”  
久诚浑身都脱了力。  
就连环着诺言的胳膊都没了劲，只是虚虚地搭着。  
被汗浸湿的发丝紧紧地贴在额头上。  
他好像溺水的鱼。  
“我要是真的轻了，你还不是得求着我喊我爸爸让我快点操。”  
青年人的性爱总是来得猛烈来得教人无法呼吸，无需什么高超的技巧挑逗，只是凭着一股莽劲儿就能操得身下的人眼角含泪。  
“诺言……诺言……”  
他连声叫着，软得要命。  
那些争相讨好他的穴肉却好像被操得没掉了献媚的心思，微微拔出的时候连带着泛红的媚肉。  
久诚无意识地伸手摸了摸他们结合的位置，神情无辜却又满是情欲。  
诺言快要被他搞得发疯了。  
这家伙真是的。  
每回都要这样勾引他。  
所以今晚再被操得下不去床可就不能怪他了。  
久诚只觉得诺言每次都刚好顶在他最敏感的地方，碾压过他的前列腺，他的性器高高挺立，蹭在诺言结实的小腹上，但偏偏诺言在床上变态的占有欲甚至不允许他自己去摸，他只能抽噎着求诺言帮帮他。  
“不好。”  
诺言垂着眼，在久诚颈侧、某个不会露在衬衫外面的位置留下了个明显的咬痕，就像是做了个非礼勿视的标记，标注这是我诺言的所属物，谁都不准碰。  
“我想把你操射。”  
他的拇指抵在久诚性器的顶端，堵住了小孔，那些蓬勃汹涌即将爆发的欲望全都滞塞住了，性器想要射精却被限制，快感不断的堆积让久诚的后穴收缩得更紧，好像温暖的巢穴，要让诺言死在温柔乡中。  
诺言不禁抿了抿唇。  
男人的尊严使然，他可不想直接被绞得射精，只管卯足劲往里面冲撞，把穴口都操得红肿不堪，更别提一片泥泞的里面，简直糟糕得一塌糊涂。  
“你放开……郭桂鑫……你他妈……”  
被逼得爆了粗口的久诚哪怕是咬得诺言满肩膀都是牙印都不能缓解那股不能释放的痛苦，偏偏痛苦中夹杂着异样的快感，让他的脑子里好像被装了浆糊一般黏黏腻腻，完全被快感侵蚀了灵魂。  
“你说的，不准骂脏话。”  
诺言笑嘻嘻地吻住久诚。  
他的舌尖在对方敏感的上颚扫过，交换着唾液，惹得久诚一阵战栗，拉扯着暧昧的银丝，难舍难分。  
这时诺言坏心眼地用力地插了几下，原本堵着小孔的拇指忽然松开，久诚不受控制地颤抖着射了精，乳白色的液体将诺言的小腹都溅湿了，而他的高潮让后穴也猛地收缩了起来，逼得诺言也将精液射到了他的肚子里。  
脑海里像是爆炸了一般。  
满是白光。  
太舒服了。  
感觉身体里面全都是诺言的精液，完全被填满了。  
喘着气，久诚微微愣了会儿，好像还没从高潮的快感中缓过神来，他双手捧起诺言的脸，眼睛里满是水汽，但他却还是努力想看清男朋友的脸。  
“你不难过了就好。”  
他突然说。  
毛茸茸的脑袋往诺言的颈间蹭了蹭。  
诺言怔住片刻，他没想到久诚还在想着要安慰他的事儿，不禁哑然失笑。  
“所以，这是你安慰我的方式？”  
久诚默认了。  
说起来是有些羞耻，他竟然突发奇想用身体去安慰他失落的男朋友，情节堪比无删减版的色情小说，真叫人脸红。  
“久诚，你好色。”  
诺言心满意足地啄了啄久诚的嘴角，像刚刚被喂得饱饱的、餍足的大型食肉猛兽一般，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“骗你的，我还是很难过，所以你要继续安慰我。”


End file.
